Rise Of The New Lanterns
by AntichromeKing
Summary: Hal Jordan has failed to unite the lantern corps now they have all been destroyed the last guardian must now make one new lantern for each corp and unite them and hope they will be enough to stop the black lanterns.
1. The New Lanterns

I do not own Green Lantern or any of its charecters or ideas or known places

Chapter 1: New Lanterns Chosen Green Lantern

Hal Jordan has failed to unite the other lantern corps to fight off the black lnaterns. Because of this the black lanterns went after focused all attention on the lantern corps to wipe them out. Because of this damage has only happened to the lantern corps but will soon spread over all known life. One guardian was still alive however. This guardian is Ganthet. He has one ring from each corps and a peice of their power cores but only enough to power the one ring for that corp.

The rings belonged to Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Yellow Lantern Sinestro, Blue Lantern Saint Walker, Agent Orange Larfleeze, Indigo Tribeman Indigo-1, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris, and Red Lantern Atrocitus. Ganthet fled to Okaara and placed the power core fragments in the ground hopeing that this place in the vega system would be the last place the black lanterns would think to start their destruction.

The green ring of willpower flys through space and finds a man on earth named Robert Hayes he is a graphic artists who does this art for telivision but does not really care for it. At twenty five years old he has not been through much but what few things that have happened to him in life but what has wether it be bad or good he is determined to get through it and make the best of life.

While he is at work makeing some sort of art for a show the rings finds him and slips on his finger. As he sees a green bubble around him Robert gets worried but before he has time to react the ring sends him flying super fast up high. As he reached space he was worried he would die of lack of air. But relised he was still breathing as he was flying through the stars. After so long he finally made it to Okaara. When he finally landed he saw the green lantern suit appear on him. As he looked up he saw Ganthet in front of him.

Ganthet said "Greetings I am Ganthet last of the guardians."

Making a joke Robert said "What am I the new Green Lantern."

Not getting the Joke Ganthet replied "Not only are you the new green lantern you are the only one."

"You serious?" Robert asked.

Ganthet told him "Yes the black lanterns took out all of the lantern corps before they united now and six others will represent the seven corps. You were the first to return of the six rings I sent out. We need to wait about the last one."

Robert asked "Why do we need to wait about the last one?"

Ganthet went on "For now lets just say that its power is very unstable and only a select few can master it and control it. But we will talk more about that latter. Now to begin your training you need to charge the ring. Point it at the power core and say the oath."

Robert replied "But I dont know the oath."

"Point it at the core this first time the ring will tell you the oath." Ganthet said.

After Robert charged the ring he was informed on the basics his ring had a basic protective aura around it and it could shoot condensed beams of energy and make a construct of anything he could imagine let him comunicate to others and fly.

At first Robert had no problem with his training he was able to fly and shoot the energy beams easily. It began to be a struggle for him when it was time to start making constructs. He was having trouble concentrating on things to make. Part of the problem was that he is a very imaganative person so he tried to make something complex at first. After a few minutes he finally makes his first construct which is a jester hat.

Ganthet says "The first construct you make is a hat."

Robert replies "I know right it is so cool."

Ganthet tels him "It is god you finally made a construct but something like that will not help you against the black lanterns."

Robert was about to make another joke but decided not to. This time he tries real hard to make something diffrent. Feeling more confidant he makes a a giant boxing glove and throws it.

Ganthet tells him to keep practicing and that he will have someone to practice with soon because the yellow ring found someone. 


	2. Chosen One Of Fear

I do not own Green Lantern or any of its charecters or ideas or known places

Chapter 2: Chosen One Of Fear

Ganthet seemed pleased that another was chosen so quickly. As the new recruit appeared before him he saw that the man looked puzzled.  
The man looked suprised when the Yellow Lantern outfit appeared on him.

Ganthet told him "Thed Chul you have been chosen to represent the Yellow Lanterns."

"How do you know who I am?" Thed asked.

Ganthet replied "All knowledge of you has been put in the small power core I have for your ring. I know everything about you."

This caught Theds attention and he wondered how much the guardian knew and told him "Is that so."

Senseing his doubt Ganthet said "Your name is Thed Chul you are the age of thirty one. You generally have no opinion of most things and think you serve a good moral cause. You are a vigilante known only as the reaper. No matter the crime or how it is done you serve justice the way you think is right. Civilians fear you because of how you handle crime. Criminals fear you because they know that if you catch them you will kill them with no remorse and will not dwell on it later. Do I need to continue?"

Seeing that he did know everything Thed decided to hear the guardian out and said "No that is enough. So what do you want of me?"

Ganthet told him "All the members of the original lantern corps are dead. I barly escaped with the last ring of each corps and enough of their power batterys to power these one rings. In a final attempt to stop Black Hand and the Black Lanterns I have sent out the rings to find new people to fight off the Black Lanterns and you have been chosen to represent the emotion of Fear that the Yellow Lanterns use. I will help teach you how to use the emotion of Fear."

This sounded like fun to Thed he wanted to serve a higher perpose in life anyway, so he decided to do it.

After he was taught the basics of the ring he had no trouble learning them. After just one attempt to fly he had it. The basic energy bean was not so bad either. The construct was a little more difficult.

The first construct he made was a set of scorpion like stingers from his back. Then he made his famous sniper that criminals from his city feared.

Ganthet told him "I just found out that one has been found for the Blue light of Hope I need you to go train with Robert while he arrives."


	3. New Ray Of Hope

I do not own Green Lantern or any of its charecters or ideas or known places

Chapter 3: New Ray Of Hope

The blue ring of hope brought the one of great hope to Ganthet. The man it brought was a man named Dro Jahl a xudarian, his people are a fish looking race. He is a well reknowed doctor among his people.

"Why am I here?" Dro asked.

Ganthet said "All the lantern corps are dead. I have one ring for each and enough of each power core to power that one ring. You have been chosen to be the blue lantern because of your great hope."

Dro responded "Wow it is such an honnor I have herd stories of the Blue Lantern but never seen one."

Gahnthet said I assume you are willing to do this. Your ring runs off the power of hope. You can fly communicate with others and heal others with it. When you are near out green lantern you unlock the ability to make constructs and can charg his ring to two hundred percent. Also when we have one for the orange lantern you can nullify his hunger for power but that may not be completly because that partly depends on the user. Also you can nullify a red ring unless the user is to powerful with rage."

Gahnt het had Dro learn to fly away from the others once he had this under control he had him meet the other two.

Robert said "Hey hows it going." But he felt more power surge through him and his ring when he aproached the new guy.

Dro's ring let him know that constructs were now able to be used by him.

Gahnthet told Robert about being around a blue lantern and had him continue training with Thed. Dro had to star learning how to make constructs. He started with something simple he made a sheild. For some reason this all seemed to come nateral to him.

While the other two were training because Robert was overpowered now he wounded Thed by accident.  
This was the time for Dro to test out his healing abilitys yet again this came easy to him. The healing was easy because he was a doctor after all.

But Gahnthet just got notice of a new ring user found and he was not looking forward to having to train this one.


End file.
